Happy One Year Anniversary, Mistress of Fire and King of Nightmares!
by Angel of Apricots
Summary: Gift for Ariette5, Sonofthetrigod, AoLady, DarkInsanitySoul, DragonWolf416, Lee-Lee2306, and DarkSignerYusei from DeviantArt. Happy One Year Anniversary of The Mistress Of Fire, The King Of Nightmares! Breaks a lot of fourth walls, a bit of OC/OC, and even mentions people not from the story. Just a silly one-shot.


"One year of our not-even-halfway-adventure." Rinko Yutora said with a grumble, crossing her legs in the most uncomfortable fashion. She was in between her two friends, Astral Mist and Alexander "Alan" Mako. On Astral's other side sat his best friend, Yuma Tsukumo, who sat beside his childhood friend and Rinko's sister, Kotori Mizuki. Beside Alan was the ever-so-serious Christopher "Chris" Hughes, sitting beside the perverted Taimi Shikuro, who was sitting beside the angelic devil, Haruki Tenshi. Beside Haruki was the older, serious Arclight twin, Sei Arclight, with her younger sister beside her, Selena Arclight. And beside those two were their aunt, Layla Arclight, sitting beside Astral's protector, Chaos. The entire group was wearing the standard White Moon uniform; a white coat, cape, pants, boots, gloves, and a black moon on the chest.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, it keeps the readers in suspense, you know." Ethan Yutora, Rinko's older brother replied. Ethan was twiddling with a pen, whose tip was pressed onto a clean sheet of paper. Across Astral, and sitting beside Ethan, was the overprotective brother, Dark Mist. Across Alan was the shy Lunar, who was twirling a strand of her black-and-white hair with a slender finger. Across Yuma was the powerful and forceful Siri Elder, across Kotori was the youthful girl, Arristea Hance. Across Taimi was her younger brother, Tairo Shikuro, across Christopher was Yuma's older sister, Akari Tsukumo, and across Haruki was his best friend, Hidenagi Yuki. Across Sei was the cousin of Rinko and Ethan, the cutesy girl Mishka Ayumi. Across Selena was the Ethan-clone, Mike Karolian, and beside said copy was his subordinate and Dark's copy, Azulon. Finally, across Chaos was the older twin of Alan, Yoshielle Mako. The entire group was wearing the standard Black Star uniform; a black coat, cape, pants, boots, gloves, and a white star on the chest.

"She hasn't updated since June the second, twenty-fifteen, Ethan-niichan. Isn't your birthday* coming up soon, Rin-Rin?" Alan swung his legs absentmindedly. "Hm.. she said she has a one-shot planned for a reader about Taimi-neechan, Haruki-niichan, and Chris-niichan.. but I think she's halfway done there. As for the next chapter, it's the same status as the one-shot. We have nothing to worry about!" Alan giggled.

Yoshielle slammed his fists onto the table, causing it to rattle. The coffee Taimi was drinking spilled onto her uniform and she made a distressed groan. Chris sent a nasty glare at Yoshielle, before giving his handkerchief to his friend. "Nothing to worry about? She has made a multi-chapter original story* and fantasy story*! The reason you, Rinko, Ethan, Mike, Mishka, and even I, have no problems, is because our creator has put us in her story with entirely different names! Who thought it would be a good idea to name Rinko as 'Riley'*?! And what the heck happened to your hair in the school-life story?!"

"Creator*. She's going to put Rin-Rin and I in another story." Alan argued with a frown. "Can we trade places, Yoshielle-niichan? I mean, we look so much alike! Besides, we keep our real names in the fantasy story." He didn't seem to be pleased, despite how Yoshielle knew Alan loved the attention. "It was fun at first, but when we have different backgrounds and lives in each story, it gets pretty.. tiring."

Rinko stood up. "Agreed. Alan, it's time to go. She's going to sign us up for some Pokémon fiction. Says she's going to give you a Jirachi for plot reasons. That means Zack and Ashe* will be given a script regarding that.." She gave a look to Ethan. "I'll be home a bit late tonight." She glanced at Mike. "So I expect you to cook for Ethan and Mishka." And she turned to Mishka. "Don't cause too much trouble, the three of you. I swear, I'm the youngest of the three of you, and I have to take care of everything myself.." She grumbled. "Alan. Let's go."

Alan nodded, sending a cheerful smile that would probably rival Yuma's charming smile. Alan's smile was more childish in a way, because the latter hadn't experienced extreme emotional torture as of now. "Bye-bye, guys! Happy anniversary!"

The duo left, and Astral shifted in his chair. "Um.. I'd like to say if Creator didn't make this story.. Yuma, Akari-neesan, Kotori, Dark-oniichan, and I wouldn't have met all of you.. and that includes Chris-niichan, Sei-neechan, Selena-neechan, Lunar-neesan, Layla-san, Azulon-nii, and Arristea-chan." He said shyly. "..Rinko-san's birthday is coming up. Aren't we going to plan something?"

"We would love to." Sei replied. "However, my sister and I have important matters to discuss with our own Creator, Ao-san*. Tell your's to wait for us within a few weeks. Come, Selena. We must not let our own creator wait for us. See you guys soon. Ah, Taimi, thanks for watching over my sister." Sei exited the room as Selena trotted behind her, giving a shy smile at Taimi, who waved her a goodbye.

Layla sent a smile. "Oh, I better go to Lee-san*. I hope you guys don't mind, though. Ah, Yuma, Kotori. If you see Horus, tell him I wished him luck. He better appear a bit manlier when I come back." She laughed, before leaving the room.

"Same for me." Siri said. "My creator, Dragon-Wolf-sama* will be waiting for me. Thanks for letting us be a part of the story though. See you guys in a few weeks, tell me when's it gonna update, got it? Yoshielle, loosen up a bit, especially 'round your brother." Siri had sashayed out of the room, leaving Lunar shuffling in her seat awkwardly.

"Umm.. i-if you guys don't mind.. I'll send a c-cake later.. Akari-sama* will be expecting me for dinner later." She stood up, but not before furiously bowing at Dark, who raised an eyebrow. "Um! T-Thank you for being kind to me, Daru-kun! Asu-kun, t-take care of yourself!" The mismatched-eyed girl scurried away with beads of sweat trailing from her face, her cheeks flushing as red as Yuma's hair.

"Lemme guess.." Hidenagi muttered under his breath.

"You are correct, Yuki-kun." Aristtea said in a monotonous fashion. "My creator, Ariette-san*, is rather tired. I have to assist in her needs such as cooking, cleaning, and even doing the laundry. I do not mind, as she is busy." She bowed gracefully. "Tenshi-kun, please watch over Yuki-kun in my steed. It has been requested by his adoptive mother that I watch him on a daily basis to ensure he is still alive, but I rather leave it to you, if you do not mind." She added.

"Oh, not at all!" Haruki smiled charmingly. "Go ahead."

Arristtea exited the room in the most graceful way imaginable, and Hidenagi uttered about her being a complete brat.

And of course, Azulon was still there. "Well!~ Darksigner-san'll* be needing me!" He giggled. "Though I want to say Happy Anniversary to all of you. Good luck at planning Rinko-brat's party, my gift to her'll be a flying kiss! Ah, just kidding! Alan, Ethan, and even Mikey here will kill me if I do so!" He chuckled. "Well, toodles! Call me when the story's about to be continued!"

With the last one being Chris, he made no effort to leave his seat, making Taimi confused. "Oh? Chris-kun, you're not too busy like the others are you?" She grinned.

"I have you to thank for that. Trigod-san* won't mind if I help out even the slightest bit." He said.

Without a warning, the spider-haired girl kissed him on the cheek, instantly causing Tairo to jump off his seat and make an ear-piercing screech. Ethan and Mike made the same face, glasses falling off their faces. The girls, Kotori, Mishka, and Akari, made a delighted squeal, whereas Chaos, Haruki, Astral, Dark, Hidenagi, and Yuma made a clueless look of naivety. "Ah! Rinko was right! You do like my sister!" Growled Tairo. "I'm gonna kill you-"

"Puh-leaze, Tairo-kun. I was merely giving Chris-kun my sign of affection towards him, he works hard as everyone else!" Taimi pouted to her little brother. "You like Mishka-chan, and I don't hiss at her! She's oh-so adorable after all!"

Mishka blinked. "Huuuuuh?"

Almost on cue, Ethan slammed his fists against the table. "Oh no you don't! It's bad enough that the bug-loving-rich-bastard's hitting on my little sister! I'm not letting a spider-haired ninja even near my cousin!"

Yoshielle's eye twitched. "Excuse me, Mr. Yutora, but that is my brother you are talking about."

Though Chris had blushed because of the peck on the cheek, he slapped his forehead in annoyance as everyone began to scream and tear out at each other's hair. "Goodness, Rinko. Even if you aren't here, you still caused a ruckus.. you damn brat."

* * *

 *** _Birthday_ \- Rinko's birthday is October 24. She is a Scorpio, too.**

 *** _Original Story_ \- My story on Wattpad, "We Are The Entertainers".**

 *** _Fantasy Story_ \- My story on Fictionpress, "We Are The Link Partners".**

 *** _Riley_ \- Rinko's english name and her name in "We Are The Entertainers".**

 *** _Creator_ \- Me, aorinappollo.**

 *** _Zack and Ashe_ \- Originally two human FNAF OCs, they appear in "We Are The Entertainers", along with Rinko and Alan.**

 *** _Ao-san_ \- AoLady, creator of Sei and Selena Arclight. A good friend of mine. :D**

 *** _Lee-san_ \- Lee-Lee2306, creator of Layla Arclight. A rather cheerful individual! ^^**

 *** _Dragon-Wolf-Sama_ \- DragonWolf416, creator of Siri Elder. We don't talk much, but he/she reviewed a lot of my stories before. :)**

 *** _Akari-Sama_ \- DarkInsanitySoul, creator of Lunar/Luna. She's a really sweet person. ^^**

 *** _Ariette-san_ \- Ariette5, creator of Arristtea Hance. Another good friend of mine. Read her stories. :D**

 *** _Dark-Signer-San_ \- DarkSignerYusei from Deviantart, creator of Azulon. Also read her stories! ^^**

 *** _Trigod-san_ \- SonOfTheTrigod, creator of Christopher Hughes. A reader of TMOFTKON who I really appreciate; he supports the story a lot! :D**

 **Thank you all for reading TMOFTKON! I will be updating it soon, so don't worry!**


End file.
